Come Out Light
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Why is Mellow suddenly starting a full throttle atatck on the SPK? Who is this strange man who know of Light's two roles? Is....this L?
1. Light!

Death Note:

Come out Light!

Light Yagami, an ace student with, oh you've read Death Note…any ways, The battle for the Death Note is getting more intense by the minute, as N, Mellow, Light- playing as L, and Kira- all try to get it. Misa, Light's freaking hot girl friend/ Movie Star/ Death Note carrier, has put her life on the line for him, by making "the trade". Which is receiving a Shinigami's eyes. Also deducting half your life. Now this Misa, who stays in her and Light's apartment room all day while light leads 3 lives, trying to get the Death Note back, and playing mind games with Mello and N.

Light walked in the room and unhooked his buttons on his shirt; He threw it down on the couch and walked passed the table towards the shower…Misa stumbled out, with nothing on at all. The hot water sliding down her perfect body, dripping off her curves and fingers. She walked up to light and traced her finger down his chest.

"Wanna' join me for a second go?" she whispered. Light looked at her.

"not now my foot hurts" He sighed, pushing her aside and closing the curtain.

Yes, this pissed her off. Greatly. He would ALWAYS use excuses. Like:

"My head hurts"

"My dick hurts"

"I've got Aids"

"Nah, I just picked up a hooker". None of those where even practical. Or so Misa thought. Sometimes she would go out of her way for Light. She would flirt with L (God rest his soul) INFRONT OF Light…nothing...until one day when Matsuda said something. Like "Ya know…Light must be gay, because you don't look like you have been-" Ok well any way, the "Light Must be Gay" part really dug into her mind. So one day after Light's "work"…

Light stumbled into the room. "Misa? I need your eyes!" He yelled trying to find her. "I think we have a lead in finding Mellow-"…He stopped as he stared at Misa's well-tanned round ass.

"Sigh…Not ASS, EYES" light yelled looking away. Ryuk rolled his eyes. Misa stared at him. "Light…are you gay?!" She asked. Light stared at her.

"W-What???" he asked.

"Well…you never have time for me!" She sighed. "I know your busy, and I know you love me but…come on can't we fuck at least once?!" She cried.

"oh…THAT'S what you wanted me to do…." He sighed. He then began to unzip his pants…

4 hours and 17 min. later

Light rolled over. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes scanned the room. He had just had the best night of his life…but something was bugging him…He sat up to see Misa's perfect outline in the blankets. He then looked at the desk…and there…was the thing that he forgot…the "Trojan" Condom. 'Shit' He thought. He got scared but realized, hey hopefully she DIDN'T get pregnant. He let out a sigh of relief and leapt up. He needed to work. He dashed over to his laptop and an AOL Instant Messenger box appeared:

Reid696: Hello Light 

Light's eyebrow arched. "The hell?" He sighed. He clattered away quickly,

Yagami7: Who is this? How did you get my ID? 

**Reid696: Your trying to find Mello correct?**

Light brushed his hair back. His mind was racing. 'Who was this? Matsuda?' He then realized he had the others ID's stored on his friend's list. He stared at the name. Who could know about Mello?? Does he know about the Death Note???

Yagami7: Who is this? 

**Reid696: Someone you can trust…L**

Light almost fell backwards. How did he get this ID? How did he know he was L? Light's brains was trying to process all of this. Reid696 signed off suddenly. Light turned off his computer. He looked around.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk" Came the familiar cackle from Ryuk.

"Sounds like Light has reached a challenge?"

-----------TO BE CONTINUED-------

First Death Note fan fic, hope ya like.


	2. Mello?

Death Note:

Come out Light!

" That's not Mello" Light sighed. His fingers wrapped around the edge of the table.

"What's the location of the attack?!" Light yelled, not bothering to look at the responder

"The SPK's H.Q." A man replied. Light cursed silently. There was no way Mello could ever execute a large-scale attack. And plus, he would have to take the notebook. Well…not HAVE to.

"Well w-why the hell would the SPK send us Mello's plan from their base!?"

Light stared at the floor for a minute. He was right. The SPK should be worried about this attack, not letting L know. And why would Mello go out in the open to attack? NOTHING made sense.

-------SPK Head quarters----

The two toy planes crashed together, pieces falling off making familiar sounding "clacking" noises. Near looked down at the planes he had set down. He brushed his hair back. His eyes gazed over the computer. It was from "L". The Subject:

"Attack Plan"

------Undisclosed Location. Mello's base of operation------------

"You sure this will work?" One of them men asked Mello. Mello's eyes stared into his. The small crumbs of chocolate dropping on his vest. The man almost froze.

"One will think we're attacking the other. It's perfect. We will throw them into a world of confusion. While all that is going on, we'll go after Near, and kill him"

"We're actually attacking the SPK?" the man yelled.

"Yes. A bit out of the box hu?" He chuckled. This wasn't Mello…this one was too reckless.


End file.
